Em seu mundo
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Melanie não sabia que um jantar poderia mudar sua vida para sempre. Trouxe de volta velhas lembranças, despertou novos sentimentos e...que diabos era essa "Nárnia" que eles viviam falando? EDXOC EM HIATSUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Não sou dona das crônicas de nárnia. Quem dera. Mas a Melanie e Lara são minhas!

**Sumário:** Melanie nunca pensou que um jantar pudesse mudar a sua vida. Trouxe de volta velhas lembranças, despertou novos sentimentos e que diabos era essa tal de Nárnia que eles estavam falando?

**N/A: **História se passa depois do no período em que os irmãos Penvensie estão de volta a Inglaterra, antes da Última Batalha.

**Em seu mundo**

a multiplechapterfic by

NaylaS2

- Mel, acorda!!

Virei para o lado oposto ao daonde a voz vinha numa tentativa de ignorá-la.

- ACORDA!

- Noite, domir, cama...- murmurei meio groge. Coloquei o travesseiro em cima da minha cabeça.

- Você não está entendendo. - Minha irmã tomara o travesseiro de mim. - Amanhã vamos visitar o nosso primo!

- Devolve! - Estava fazendo um esforço imenso pra permanecer de olhos abertos.

- Só se você prometer que vai me ouvir. - Lara pediu.

- Ok, só me devolve a almofada.

- Travesseiro. - Ela me corrigiu.

- Tanto faz. - Já estava sendo uma tarefa dificil formar frases coerentes. Pedir que eu notasse a diferença de uma almofada para um travesseiro já era demais.

- Nós vamos jantar na casa do Richard amanhã!

Mesmo com todo o esforço para entender a euforia de minha irmã, não consegui. Richard era um inconsequente babaca. Jantar com ele era motivo pra chorar e não rir, na minha opinião.

Lara olhou-me com ar de superioridade. Como se eu fosse incapaz de compreender a importância da questão.

- Richard agora está morando com a namorada. Logo, eles tiveram a idéia de fazer um jantar pras famílias se conhecerem. Então, ele estará lá.

Ok. Eu devo ficar muito retardada quando estou com sono. Porque eu não via nada, absolutamente nada que fosse motivo para tamanha alegria. Olhei para o meu travesseiro ainda nas mãos dela. Ele era a única coisa que fazia sentido naquele momento.

- Você está ouvindo o que eu falei???

- Desculpe. Quem?

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e rolou os olhos. Normalmente esse comportamento me irritaria mas eu estava tão chapada que nem liguei. Já Lara não aguentava mais ter que ficar me explicando tudo. Estava prestes a sair do meu quarto e devolver-me a paz quando subitamente mudou de idéia. _Não!_ Apertei os olhos com força. _Eu só quero dormir!_

- Quem mais? - Parecia que a fofoca era boa demais pra ser desperdiçada. - Hey! - Ela estalou os dedos na minha cara. - Você não vai querer perder isso.

- Fale! - Ela não ia deixar dormir mesmo.

- Pedro Pevensie!

Agora foi a minha hora de rolar os olhos. Não acredito que minha irmã acabou de me tirar do meu sono sagrado pra falar da paixonite aguda dela.

- Ótimo. Bom pra vocês. Usem camisinha. - Deixei-me cair na cama.

-Como você consegue ser sarcástica mesmo morrendo de sono?

Boa pergunta. Irira pensar sobre isso depois. Depois de voltar para o doce mundo dos sonhos.

- Essa é a minha chance. Eu não acredito que vamos estar na mesma sala!! Com que roupa eu devo ir...

Fiz questão de não ouvir o que ela dizer.

- Vai falar sobre isso com suas amigas! - Estava quase me ajoelhando a seus pés para que ela me deixasse em paz. - Elas vão te entender melhor do que eu.

Se ter uma irmã mais velha já é ruim, o fato dela fazer parte do fã-clube do Pedro Pevensie era muito, muito pior. Mas nada nesse mundo é perfeito.

- Sua boba. Elas iam ficar morrendo de inveja! Elas morreriam pra ter essa chance! Imagina só...

Se ela não parasse de falar nesse segundo, ela mesmo ia perder essa chance, porque eu ia matá-la.

- ...Vem cá, você não conhece o irmão dele?

Oh-oh.

- É mesmo! Vocês estudaram juntos, não foi? Qual é mesmo o nome dele?

- Edmundo. - Respondi mordendo os lábios.

- Isso! Imagina se vocês também se casam! - Ela falou esse também com gosto. - Afinal, não se largavam quando eram pequenos!

- Fora, sai fora do meu quarto agora!! - Tomei o travesseiro da mão dela e a empurrei.

- Aii, que violência é essa? Já sei, você gosta mesmo dele!

- Fora, fora, fora!

- Ok! - Ela riu. - Vocês sempre fizeram um par tão bonitin...- Não deixei que ela terminasse. Fechei a porta com força atrás de mim.

Voltei pra cama e enfiei a cara no travesseiro frustada. Do que adiantaria agora? Incrível como Lara conseguira acabar com o meu sono só por pronunciar um nome. Droga. Edmundo Pevensie...já fazia tanto tempo. Como será que ele está agora? Tirei a cabeça do travesseiro para respirar mas logo voltei a mesma posição de antes. Agora, eu tinha um motivo pra me preocupar com esse jantar.

**Continua.**

Reviews me fazem feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Não sou dona das crônicas de nárnia. Quem dera. Mas a Melanie e Lara são minhas!

**Sumário**: Melanie nunca pensou que um jantar pudesse mudar a sua vida. Trouxe de volta velhas lembranças, despertou novos sentimentos e que diabos era essa tal de Nárnia que eles estavam falando?

**N/A:** História se passa depois do no período em que os irmãos Penvensie estão de volta a Inglaterra, antes da Última Batalha.

**Em seu mundo**

a multiplechapterfic by

NaylaS2

_É hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje, é hoje..._

É realmente incrível que quando você deliberadamente decide NÃO pensar em um assunto, você não consegue e ele fica repercutindo na sua mente o tempo inteiro, te impedindo de dormir assim como uma torneira que não foi inteiramente fechada e fica pingando, pingando, pingando... Me levantei lentamente e coloquei a cabeça entre as mãos. Isso não era justo. Isso não era certo. Isso nem era racional! Afinal, não havia motivo nenhum para ansiedade. Não é? Eu o veria, claro. Mas é só. Assim como eu vejo qualquer outra pessoa. Mas ele não é qualquer outra pessoa. Droga, o que faz dele tão diferente assim? Tecnicamente, eu não sei porque faz tanto tempo que eu o vi desde a última vez. E ele era um porre. Como será que ele está? Vai implicar comigo? Mas ele não pode ser pior do que o Richard, pode? Pode? Eu ia matar minha irmã.

E se ele tiver mudado?

Melhor pra mim...ou não?

Mas e se não me reconhecer? Melhor pra mim...

E se não falar comigo? Ai, meu deus! Lara realmente merece morrer.

Mas eu não quero que ele fale comigo nem nada, quero? Não quero? Ou será que quero? Não, claro que não? Por que quereria? Nunca...

Talvez se eu me matar, eu consiga um pouco de paz. Talvez. ARGH!

Será que ele está mais alto que eu?

Nããããããããão. Dormi, vamos dormir, vamos dormir.

Ele deve estar bem alto, afinal os pais são altos...que óbvio...

De que me interessa isso?

O que eu vou falar pra ele??? Me joguei na cama e cobri a cabeça no travesseiro.

Nada, posso ficar de boca calada. Beleza, eu posso fazer isso.

E se ele vier falar comigo?

Aí eu respondo. Pura e simplesmente.

E se ele puxar assunto?

Eu converso com ele.

Será que ele tá bonito?

AHHHH! Não, não, não, chega. Pare aí mesmo.

Ele era tão branco...

Claro que ele era branco...dá pra voltar a dormir agora?

...

XXX

- É HOJE!

Abri meus olhos lentamente me controlando para não pular em cima do pescoço de Lara. Ela realmente não precisava ter me lembrado disso.

- E? - Tentei soar o mais despreocupada possível enquanto me preparava para a histeria de minha irmã. Mas não aconteceu o que eu esperava.

Lara sentou-se do meu lado quieta. Olhei-a preocupada.

- E se ele não gostar de mim?

- Pelamordedeus! Não começa com isso agora de manhã!

- Tá bem.

Espera aí, ela realmente obedeceu minha ordem?

- Me diga que eu estou sonhando e que logo logo você vai voltar a pular por aí toda animada.

- Ai, Mel...eu esperei tanto por isso...

- E finalmente você conseguiu a chance! É uma coisa boa.

- Seria, se eu não conseguir estragar tudo como eu sempre faço.

- Como estragar?

- Ah, você sabe! A minha tendência de exagerar tudo e gesticular absurdamente. E se eu ficar tão envergonhada que não consiga falar nada.

- Eu acho o seu jeito fofo. Muito fofo.

- Você é minha irmã. Vai me consolar apesar de tudo. Ele não tem porque gostar de mim.

- Mas ele também não tem porque não gostar de você. Só não procure assustá-lo com uma proposta de casamento direta.

Ela riu.

- Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir numa hora como essa. - Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Não, por favor, não faz isso.

- Por quê não? Eu posso chorar a hora que eu quiser.

Se ter uma irmã que faz parte do fã clube de Pedro Pevensie já era ruim, saber que ela realmente estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele era pior. Principalmente devido ao fato de eu ser uma insensível incapaz de dizer alguma coisa construtiva nesses momentos.

Belisquei-a numa tentativa de amenizar a situação.

- Ai. O qu..- Ela parou para me fitar. - Você...por que essas olheiras, não dormiu hoje?

- Claro que eu dormi. - respondi evitando seu olhar inquisidor. Por que não teria dormido??

- MELANIE. Por que você não dormiu essa noite? - A frase foi dita de maneira bem calma e pausada. E eu odiei cada segundo.

- Fiquei pensando em te matar. - Não era bem mentira.

- E por que você me mataria?

- Por que eu odeio você.

- E por qual motivo?

- Preciso de um?

- Melanie, eu tenho o dia todo.

Por quê? Por quê? Por que ela simplesmente não me deixava em paz?

- Estou com medo. De hoje a noite.

- O Edmundo?

PARA DE LER OS MEUS PENSAMENTOS.

- Mas por quê? - Ela perguntou.

- Não sei. - Respondi com sinceridade. - Eu não sei como ele está agora, depois de tanto tempo, como ele vai reagir ao me ver, como vou reagir..eu não sei de nada. E isso é tão...frustante.

Ela me abraçou.

- Eu sou uma boa irmã?

- O QUÊ?

- Eu devo ser péssima irmã...Toda preocupada comigo mesma sem levar em conta seus sentimentos...eu sou...

- Ei, ei. Eu não quero isso, não quero pena nem culpa. Quero minha irmã saltitante de volta. Quero aquela garota animada, cheia de energia, que vai ganhar o coração do mais velho dos Pevensie com apenas um olhar!

- Oh, pare com isso!

- É sério. Você é fofa, Lara. Fofa demais pra ser verdade. Tão fofa que me dá nos nervos. Isso é um elogio.

- Você é única.

- Me diga algo novo. - Ri. - E agora, vamos escolher as roupas? - Faria de tudo pra ver minha irmã feliz de novo. Lara é uma daquelas pessoas que quando sorri, derrete o gelo mais sólido e renova qualquer coração mas quando fica triste...é como se o mundo inteiro fosse morrer. Era bastante compreensível o número de pessoas que dependiam daquele sorriso para ser alegre. Fiquei surpreendentemente feliz ao descobrir que eu era uma delas.

- Eu me esqueci completamente! - Ela bateu na testa com a mão e correu para o quarto já com todas as forças recuperadas. - Me espera aí!!

Ri satisfeita. Isso é que dava ter uma irmã bipolar.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **LEIAM!! É IMPORTANTE!!

No primeiro capítulo, a Lara fala para a irmã que o Richard está morando com a Susana! Erro meu! Naquela época não ia dar certo mesmo. Mas eles continuam sendo namorados e a essência da história continua, ok?

Nada mais a que tenham gostado. Agradeço a quem me mandou review.

Mandar review é fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado no e me faz mais feliz. Então, o que estão esperando?

Dá um clique no retângulo aí abaixo.

Beijos


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Não sou dona das crônicas de nárnia. Quem dera. Mas a Melanie e Lara são minhas!

**Sumário: **Melanie nunca pensou que um jantar pudesse mudar a sua vida. Trouxe de volta velhas lembranças, despertou novos sentimentos e que diabos era essa tal de Nárnia que eles estavam falando?

**N/A: **História se passa depois do no período em que os irmãos Penvensie estão de volta a Inglaterra, antes da Última Batalha.

**Em seu mundo**

a multiplechapterfic by

NaylaS2

Às vezes a genética podia ser algo extremamente deprimente. Percebi isso enquanto via Lara encher a minha cama com roupas e tagarelar sem parar. Olhei para o alto pedindo ajuda. Qualquer ajuda. Talvez eu fosse bipolar também.

Linda, nossa madastra, entrava e saía do meu quarto a toda hora. Ninguém merece. E ela parecia positivamente radiante. Certamente se deliciava com a possibilidade de arranjarmos um casamento com um dos garotos. Conversava com Lara animadamente, dando conselhos de como se portar e tal. Meu pai realmente deve estar no céu...porque aguentar essa mulher, nossa, não é uma tarefa fácil.

- Você está igualzinha a sua mãe! - Ela elogiou minha irmã, fazendo com que essa sorrisse e eu sentisse ânsia de vômito.

Como? Como ela menciona a memória de mamãe? Ela deve estar mesmo desesperada para agradar.

Lara percebeu minha irritação e mudou rapidamente o assunto para boas maneiras. Linda ficou mais que feliz em lhe esclarecer as dúvidas.

Revirei os olhos. Acho que as coisas estão tão ruins que agora só pode começar a melhorar, não? Me agarrei a essa esperança e de repente pulei da cama.

- Lá, e o casaquinho rosa da mamãe?

- No meu armário. Todo seu. - Minha irmã respondeu sem se virar mas eu podia dizer que ela estava sorrindo.

- Obrigada, Lalá! - Tasquei-lhe um beijos na bochecha e ela fez uma careta de brincadeira.

Ao me dirigir para o outro quarto, ouvi a vozinha da nossa madrasta.

- Ela não vai daquele jeito, não é?

Mas eu ignorei outra vez. Ninguém tem idéia de como isso funciona.

Ganhei esse casaco rosa quando tinha 8 anos e quando deixou de caber em Lara. Atualmente é a única coisa que tenho como lembrança da minha mãe já que meu pai quis jogar tudo fora quando se casou novamente com Linda. E agora, somos duas órfãs condenadas a viver o resto da vida com nossa madrasta querida e muuuuito simpática. Mas tá tudo certo. Apesar de chata, implicante e totalmente diferente de mim, Lalá consegue fazer os meus dias um pouco mais suportáveis.

Esse casaquinho tinha história. Sorri comigo mesma e fiquei a relembrar.

_Duas pequenas garotas pararam de mão dadas na frente das escadas hesitantes. Uma de longos cabelos loiros era a mais velha e tinha 10 anos e a outra? Bom, a outra sou eu. Vestida toda de rosa. Lara apertou a minha mão e se despediu para brincar de corda com as amigas. Nunca entendi bem como ela podia fazer amigos com tanta facilidade enquanto eu sempre gostei de ficar sozinha. Mas acho que Lara, sempre tão fofa e simpática, não tinha como evitar. As pessoas simplesmente iam até ela._

_Descansei a minha bolsa no banco e a abri atrás de meu lanche. Mas o que achei foi um gordo sapo que logo pulou em direção ao pátio._

_Meu grito de susto avisou todas as meninas lá de baixo, fazendo-as subir correndo nas cadeiras e bancos. Respirei fundo o máximo que pude e sem pensar duas vezes subi o restante das escadas procurando. E logo achei. _

_Um menino mirrado, pálido e moreno olhava para mim e ria com o sanduíche na mão._

_- Você colocou um sapo na minha mochila!!_

_- E você é tão chata quanto a Branca de Neve. - Eldmundo resmungou sem tirar os olhos do seu lanche._

_Aproveitei sua distração, fui até ele e taquei sua mochila escada abaixo._

_- Eiii! Você jogou a minha mochila!!_

_- E você colocou um sapo na minha!!_

_E depois as pessoas ainda se perguntam como nós rolávamos as escadas brigando._

_Depois disso ele deu um jeito de raptar o meu casaquinho e ficamos sem nos falar por muito tempo até porque minha mãe veio a falecer._

_Quando nos encontramos de novo, foi no dia seguinte ao enterro. Todos os Pevensie foram, incluindo a pequena Lúcia, menos ele. Sua mãe cumprimentou meu pai e disse que Ed ficara estudando. Mas eu lembrava muito bem que não tinha prova nenhuma se aproximando._

_Não queria falar com ele, fui obrigada quando ele me achou escondida na sala._

_- O seu casaco. - Edmundo estendeu para mim relutante. - Minha mãe me obrigou a te devolver._

_- Obrigada. - Falei com a lingua entre os dentes._

_- Mas eu logo ia te dar de volta. Ficar muito tempo com uma coisa de menina me dá nojo. - Disse fazendo uma careta. _

_Eu não consegui segurar o riso. Primeira vez que eu sorria depois da morte de mamãe. Ele pareceu feliz com isso._

_- Por que você não foi ontem? Não temos prova. - Indaguei._

_- Estou acostumado com você ou alegre ou nervosa. - Ele falou mas eu não vi nenhum nexo._

_- E daí? Se fosse ido, seria a primeira vez que me veria chorando._

_- Foi exatamente por isso que eu não quis ir. - Edmundo faou e virou as costas, saindo da sala. Depois recebi a notícia de que ele e os irmãos tinham ido para uma casa no campo para se proteger da Guerra. Nunca mais ouvi falar dele._

Até agora.

Terminei de relembrar com uma certa tristeza mas a deixei de lado.

Sendo que eu nunca me achei parecida com a Branca de Neve. Ela é chata. Só porque o meu cabelo era, e continua, preto curtinho e ser incapaz de pegar qualquer cor de pessoa viva, ganhei esse título dele. Mas ele é mais branco do que eu. Sabe que o príncipe a Branca de Neve também é moreno? Não, não. não. Concentre-se na sua roupa. Foi o que fiz e voltei minha atenção para a minha escolha do que ia usar nessa noite fatídica.

XXX

- Vocês vieram! - Susana, arrumada como sempre nos recepcionou fazendo um gesto para que entrássemos.

- O prazer é meu, querida! - Linda entrou sem pedir permissão e se postou a observar todos os objetos da casa.

- Obrigada pelo convite. - Lara cumprimentou-a vermelha da vergonha.

- É um prazer. - Cumprimentei -a logo depois mas exitei a entrar. Daria tempo de fugir correndo, né?

- Primas! - Richard falou de lá da mesa. Não esperara por nós e já começara a comer.

Ah, claro que dava tempo. TINHA que dar tempo!

- Pedro, Lu! Venham cumprimentar os nosso convidados!

Lara agarrou a minha mãe me frustando qualquer tentativa de fuga.

- Mel! Lara! - Lúcia nos reconheceu de imediato.

- Lúcia! Como você cresceu! - Eu tentei soar o menos parecida possível como aquelas tia chatas que vêm apertar as bochechas mas não consegui. Eu estava realmente impressionada com ela. - Está tão bonita!

- Ah, que é isso! Susana sempre foi a mais linda.

- Oh, pare, Lu. Eu nunca vou ser tão fofa quanto você! - Ela respondeu e Lúcia deu um sorriso meio...triste?

- Certo! Vocês duas são maravilhosas. Mas acho que finalmente encontraram rivais a altura. - Pedro veio falar conosco e percebi que graças a isso não dormiria de noite ouvindo Lara dissertar sobre como ele é "mais que perfeito", como ele ficou "simplesmente maravilhoso" com essa camisa azul ( que realçou os olhos "superhipermegaultra lindos" dele), como ele foi simpático e etc

- Você se lembra delas, não é, Pedro?

Rezava para ouvir algo como: "Claro, elas estudaram no nosso colégio, não?" ou algo assim. Mas não. Por que todas as coisas que eu quero nunca acontecem?

Ele então olhou para mim, depois de falar com a Lara ( e ela quase esmagar a minha mão), com curiosidade.

- Espere! - Foi aí que ele disse q única coisa que nunca poderia ter falado. - Não era você a garota que vivia se atracando com o Ed quando eram pequenos?

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Sim, eu sou chata e vou parar por aqui mesmo. ahsuahsuah Enfim, muito obrigada pelas reviews. Vocês fizeram um ação muito boa.

E Isabela, não, a Melanie não deu uns "pegas" no Ed. Eles eram crianças! Mas gosto de pensar que eles tinham uma quedinha um pelo outro.

Bom, aqui vocês ficaram sabendo um pouco mais da relação entre os dois e no próximo é que a coisa vai esquentar. huhu

Preparem-se para odiar a Susana. *plano maligno*

Mandar review é fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado no e me faz mais feliz. Então, o que estão esperando?

Dá um clique no retângulo aí abaixo.

Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Não sou dona das crônicas de nárnia. Quem dera. Mas a Melanie e Lara são minhas!

**Sumário:** Melanie nunca pensou que um jantar pudesse mudar a sua vida. Trouxe de volta velhas lembranças, despertou novos sentimentos e que diabos era essa tal de Nárnia que eles estavam falando?

**N/A**: História se passa depois do no período em que os irmãos Penvensie estão de volta a Inglaterra, antes da Última Batalha.

**Em seu mundo**

a multiplechapterfic by

NaylaS2

Respirei fundo e olhei de volta para Pedro me congratulando pela paciência e auto-controle. Lara soltou a minha mão como um gesto de agradecimento por não ter revidado e transformado seu "futuro namorado" em EX futuro namorado". Eu estava bem feliz e impressionada comigo. Respondi suavemente:

- Eu não diria atracar.

- Vocês caíram das escadas quantas vezes? Três?

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca, Lara interferiu.

- Na verdade foram sete. - Parou um minuto e acrescentou de forma mais meiga possível. - Eu contei.

Foi aí que eu realmente percebi quão boa e tolerante eu era. Depois dessa eu tinha o meu lugar reservado no paraíso, não?

- Bom! - Meu primo se intrometeu. - Desde que você e meu cunhado não quebrem nada daqui de casa, eu realmente não me importo.

Lúcia e Pedro se entreolharam. Não podia culpá-los. Quem gostaria de ser aparentado a Richard?

Forcei uma risada alta e todos os olhares se voltaram para mim.

- O que foi? Eu achei hilário, vocês não? - Me fiz de desentedida.

Isso fez Lúcia cair na gargalhada e Susana se irritar.

- Edmundo está mudado. - E com três palavras ela encerrou o assunto.

Mudado? Como assim mudado??

Ouvi Lara sussurrando para Pedro enquanto se dirigiam para a mesa.

- Ela é sempre tão assustadora?

- Você não faz idéia. - Ele riu em resposta e depois sussurou-lhe alguma outra coisa tão baixo que não fui capaz de ouvir.

Eu devo ter caído no sono e dormido por uns duas horas porque...fala sério! Como foi que eles começaram a trocar segredos?? Tentei me mover mas o choque era grande demais.

- Ele mudou mesmo mas ainda gosta de você! - Lúcia me tirou do meu transe de uma forma não muito...saudável. Senti meu coração começar a palpitar e podia sentir meu rosto ficar cada segundo mais vermelho. Gosta de mim? Como assim gosta de mim??? Ah, como se eu estivesse pensando nisso!

- Mel...? - Eu devia realmente estar muito vermelha para Susana perguntar por mim. - Você está bem?

- Ow, claro! É só que...ah, desculpem. - Resolvi deixar pra lá. Fiquei feliz por Lara estar entretida demais com o mais velho dos Pevensie para se reparar alguma coisa.

Poucos minutos depois a campainha tocou e a caçula pulou da cadeira, derrubando-a no chão.

- É ele!

- Oh sim. - Nossa anfitriã murmurou satisfeita.

Oh, não!

Pedro colocou a cadeira de volta no lugar antes que a irmã reclamasse e foi até a porta.

- ED! - Lúcia exclamou e eu não pude evitar esticar minhas costas o máximo possível para olhar. - Você está atrasado!

- Me desculpe, Lu.

Edmundo Pevensie acabou de abraçar a irmã. Edmundo Pevensie acabou de abraçar a irmã? ELE ACABOU DE ABRAÇAR A IRMÃ?

- Ele te chamou de cunhado! - Ela delatou em seu ouvido mas infelizmente não baixo o bastante para evitar que o rosto de Susana se contraísse com um pouco de raiva.

- Eu juro, Ed, pela juba do leão, que se você tivesse demorado um segundo a mais, eu amarraria seus braços e pernas em quatro cavalos. Um voltado pro norte, outro pro sul, out...

- Entendi o que quer dizer, Pedro. Também senti sua falta. - Ele riu e bateu de leve no ombro do irmão.

O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM O MUNDO????

- Agora...Acham que vale a pena sair correndo? Será que dá tempo? - Edmundo falou tentando prender o riso.

Não vale. A idéia foi minha primeiro.

- Você está atrasado. - Susana se levantou e estendeu a mão. - Que falta de educação.

- E o que eu, um pobre e simples fidalgo, poderia fazer...- Ele se ajoelhou no chão. - ...para ser digno do perdão de tão formosa donzela?

Isso foi sexy.

- Isso foi sexy. - Lara sussurrou para mim e corei.

- Fácil. - Susana sorriu desconfortável. - Levante-se e venha jantar como uma pessoa normal.

- Justo. - Ele deu de ombros e cumprimentou a irmã. - Senti saudades.

- Mas nos vimos anteontem!

Ele deixou escapar um sorriso sem graça.

- Como pode você nunca ter feito isso para mim?? - Lúcia perguntou.

- Você nunca pediu.

- E os Bailes? Você nunca...

A nossa anfitriã pigarreou calando a irmã mais nova de imediato. Ela realmente era assustadora. Mais do que eu lembrava.

Edmundo caiu na gargalhada e todos o olharam.

- O que foi? Só eu achei graça?

Quase levantei meu braço pra dizer que ele não fora o único mas estava ocupada demais tentando não rir.

- Suponho que você conheça Lara e Melanie. São primas de Richard.

- Ah. - Ele deixou escapar com um olhar aéreo. - Prazer em conhecê-las.

- Ed, a Melanie já estudou com você.

Por que tinha que ser sempre o Pedro a falar essas coisas? Ficava cada vez mais difícil preservar a felicidade de minha irmã.

Então ele olhou para mim.

- Mas é a BRANCA DE NEVE!

E eu sorri. Inexplicavelmente.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **No início a Melanie ia ser "tão chata quanto a Barbie" mas aí eu pensei. "HELLO! A história é mais ou menos da década de 40 logo...nada de Barbie". Aí fui para Bela Adormecida. Não existia. Bela e a Fera? Não. Pequena Sereia? Nop. Então ficou a Branca de Neve mesmo. ahsuahsuhaushau Mas tive que mudar uma porção de coisas por causa disso. O que você deve estar se perguntando é: " E por que você está me contando isso?" Nada, cultura inútil. ;D

Obrigada a todos que me mandaram review. E Helly... é surpresa! Mas vamos que vamos! Tem bastante coisa pela frente!

Mandar review é fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado e me faz mais feliz. Então, o que estão esperando?

Dá um clique no retângulo aí abaixo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Não sou dona das crônicas de nárnia. Quem dera. Mas a Melanie e Lara são minhas!

**Sumário:** Melanie nunca pensou que um jantar pudesse mudar a sua vida. Trouxe de volta velhas lembranças, despertou novos sentimentos e que diabos era essa tal de Nárnia que eles estavam falando?

**N/A**: História se passa depois do no período em que os irmãos Penvensie estão de volta a Inglaterra, antes da Última Batalha.

**Em seu mundo**

a multiplechapterfic by

NaylaS2

- Então, Ed, como está indo o colégio? - Susana perguntou tentando puxar assunto.

- Bom, acho que me arrependerei de te dizer isso - Ele sorriu. - mas fui expulso do clube de esgrima.

Pedro e Lúcia riram e a mais velha balançou a cabeça.

- Não faz nenhuma atividade extra-curricular?

- Não.

- Como não morre de tédio? - Lara se meteu na conversa.

- Eu não sei. Algumas vezes arranho alguma coisa no violino.

- Você toca violino? - Meu queixo caiu.

- Minha mãe me obrigou a aprender quando eu era menor mas...não gosto muito.

- Está maluco? Você toca muito bem. Deveria tocar para nós. - Susana falou distraidamente.

- Prefiro não tentar.

- Melanie toca...

- Não. - Desmenti antes que Linda pudesse completar a frase - Não toco nada.

- Mas você é uma ótima esgrimista também, não é, Mel? - Lara comentou.

Não pude deixar de me sentir orgulhosa. Eu sou mesmo.

- E nunca fui expulsa do clube. - Acrescentei.

- Então talvez não seja tão boa como pensa. - Edmundo riu.

- Quer experimentar?- Levantei as minhas sobrancelhas ao tomar sua fala como um desafio.

- Melanie! Isso é inapropriado!

- Eu adoraria. - Ele bebeu seu suco e olhou para mim satisfeito. - Que arma usa?

- Todas. E você?

- Todas.

Talvez esse novo Edmundo pudesse ser muito mais interessante do que o antigo.

- Acredito que nunca lutou com uma garota antes, não é?

- Nunca.

- Bom...marque bem minhas palavras, é uma experiência inesquecível.

- E por que, senhorita Johnson?

- A primeira vez que perdemos é impossível de se esquecer.

- Você não mudou nada, Mel.

- Isso era para ser um elogio?

- Aceite como quiser. Mas eu gosto.

Meus lábios formaram um sorriso que desapareceram no minuto seguinte ao notar o silêncio que se formou. Nós éramos as únicas pessoas que estavam falando! Reposei o rosto nas mãos.

- O tempo está bom, não? - Linda começou a puxar assunto com Susana e todos desandaram a falar.

- Pare de flertar com ele! - Lara me cutucou.

- O que você está dizendo?

- Eu estivesse sentada ao seu lado o tempo todo, Mel. Não negue. Que história foi essa de: "É uma experiência inesquecível"?

- Só estou tentando ser legal. - Corei de vergonha.

- Se isso é ser legal...espero que você trate Pedro muito mal.

Eu ri.

- Eu diria 5 minutos... - Alguém murmurou.

- 4! - Lúcia chutou.

- Morte instantânea. - Devo admitir que as últimas palavras de Edmundo me pegaram de surpresa e me atiçaram a curiosidade.

- Sobre o que estão falando? - Perguntei.

- Nada. - Pedro rapidamente cortou o assunto mas logo se arrependeu. - Só uma brincadeira.

- Você gosta do seu primo? - Edmundo esclareceu as coisas.

Fingi disparar um revólver contra a minha cabeça.

- Estamos inventando uma historia. - Lúcia começou animada por poder me incluir na brincadeira. - Supondo que exista um reino mágico com centauros, faunos, animais falantes e árvores que dançam.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas. Isso estava ficando bom.

- Quanto tempo você acha que Richard sobreviveria lá.

- Oh, ele ia se suicidar assim que uma borboleta passasse por ele. Instantâneo. Definitivamente.

- Eu não disse? - Edmundo sorriu.

- Mas quem controla esse país?

- Nós quatro. - Pedro respondeu meio incerto se deveria continuar. - Mas Susana não quer mais "brincar" - Ele fez aspas com as mãos preocupado se o que ele falou parecia infantil.

- Vocês não podem ser reis e rainhas! - Exclamei.

- Por quê não? - Lúcia pareceu ofendida.

- Cuidado com o que vai dizer, Mel. Podemos te enforcar a hora que quiséssemos.

Eu ri dessa piada completamente sem graça. Eu realmente ri. Oh, meu deus. Eu estava flertando com Edmundo Pevensie. Eu realmente estava flertando com ele!

- Não, não podem. Eu sou uma princesa.

Todos me olharam como se eu fosse maluca.

- Branca de Neve, lembra?

Ninguém respondeu nada.

- Esqueçam. - Virei a cabeça para o outro lado meio frustada com a minha tentativa de piada e ouvi um riso. Não mude deixar de imitar -E então...como é ser Rei?

- Uau! Você deve estar muito entediada.- Edmundo riu.

- Estou.

Ele parou para pensar. Chegou a abrir a boca várias vezes mas a fechava no momento seguinte. Por fim se decidiu.

- Difícil.

- Não me diga que eu fiquei esperando meia hora para a resposta ser: "difícil"?

- Desculpe. - Ele sorriu.

- Aposto que a mão de Susana era muito requisitada. - Sussurrei baixinho.

- Depois de algum tempo com o Pedro expulsando do castelo todos os pretendentes...eles se cansaram. Quer dizer...como se Susana já não pudesse fazer isso sozinha.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Ela pratica, praticava arco e flecha.

- Que legal! Queria tanto aprender.

- Cuidado para não espantar os garotos.

- Sem problemas. Eu já sei fazer isso sozinha.

É fato. Assim que eu chegar em casa eu vou ganhar uma medalha com os seguintes dizeres: "Maior idiota do mundo."

- Então por que ainda estou perto de você?

Eu nunca tive um ataque cardíaco mas eu acho que deve ter a mesma sensação que estou sentindo agora.

- Pedro, você também é um esgrimista? - Lara tomou a iniciativa e expremeu a minha mão.

- Melhor do que eu. - Edmundo sorriu.

- Pelo que me lembre nossas lutas sempre terminavam empatadas, Ed.

- Nem me fale! - Lúcia começou. - Vocês se lembram daquela vez que ambos desmaiaram no meio do duelo? Precisamos chamar o General Oreius para trazer os dois para o castelo!

Susana balançou a cabeça e se virou para minha madastra.

- Não ligue para isso. Eles só...

- Só o que? - A caçula se levantou da mesa com raiva. - São muito crianças? Não conseguem discernir a fantasia da realidade ou são simplesmente doentes mentais?

Fiquei chocada. Lúcia tinha acabado de gritar com a irmã? Lúcia? A doce e frágil Lúcia? Meu deus!

Pedro e Edmundo se levantaram subitamente e o mais velho colocou a mão no ombro da irmã.

- Só têm uma imaginação fértil. - Susana completou entre os dentes.

- Como pode fazer isso conosco?

- Lu, esse não é o lugar apropriado... - O loiro tentou.

- E quando é, Pedro? Ela quase não passa mais tempo conosco! É como se não tivéssemos uma irmã!

- Como você acha que eu me sinto? Quando eu venho contar novidades, coisas que me fazem feliz, que acham que eu sinto quando o assunto muda num piscar de olhos para Nárnia? Estúpida terra mágica de mentira!

- Você sabe que é verdade!

- O guarda-roupa fica logo ali, Lúcia. Por que não vai se engalfinhar para falar com seu amigo fauno?

Os olhos da outra se encheram de lágrimas.

- Você foi longe demais! - Pedro gritou enquanto envolvia a irmã menor nos braços.

- Grande Pedro, o defensor dos fracos e oprimidos. Console a pobre criatura que não tem culpa nenhuma! - Susana ironizou.

Não pude deixar de pensar que ela também queria ser consolada.

- Querem saber? Acabou. Vou para o meu quarto e não quero ver nenhum de vocês aqui quando voltar!

- Susana, dá para simplesmente esquecer... - Edmundo agarrou-a pelo braço.

- Você conseguiria esquecer? - Ela perguntou

- Não.

- Eu não gostaria de lembrar...

- Não! - Pedro advertiu.

- Que eu trai meus próprios irmãos por doces. - Ela pareceu se arrepender no minuto seguinte mas já era tarde demais. Palavras já haviam sido proferidas.

- Essa é a nossa diferença. - Edmundo abaixou o rosto e deu-lhe as costas.

- COMO VOCÊ OUSA? - O rosto de Pedro foi ficando mais e mais vermelho de raiva.

Eu fechei meus olhos e procurei não ouvir a briga. Talvez se eu fizesse isso, tudo desapareceria e estaríamos todos jantando calmamente como antes. Que diabos foi que aconteceu? Abri-os e nada do que esperava aconteceu. Tudo continuava a mesma coisa por exceção de algo. Ou melhor: alguém.

- Onde está o Edmundo? - Perguntei e todas as atenções se voltaram para mim.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Esse capítulo foi um pouco mais difícil de escrever. Cada vez que eu li para revisar fiquei com vontade de dar um soco na Susana mas procuro enteder o lado dela. Espero que vocês façam o mesmo. Agradecimentos a:

Isabela Lunes: Meus capítulos são pequenos sim. Comparados aos outros, esse aqui é enorme. rs! Mas esse é o meu jeito de escrever.

ANM: Eu tenho uma história original mas vou deixar para escrever nas férias quando eu estiver livre. Mas fics são e sempre serão minha paixão. Não tenho idéia de quantos capítulos serão pois essa história parece ter vida própria. Mas ainda tem muita coisa pela frente.

Isabela Coutinho: Você está de volta! \o/

Helly: Pronto. Postei :p

Tenshi Aburame: Branca de Neve era a forma que o Ed zoava com ela quando ambos eram pequenos.

Ingrid: Não demora dessa vez, heinn?

Misty Weasley Malfoy: Ameaçar a autora não é uma boa política! hsuahsuahsu


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Não sou dona das crônicas de nárnia. Quem dera. Mas a Melanie e Lara são minhas!

**Sumário:** Melanie nunca pensou que um jantar pudesse mudar a sua vida. Trouxe de volta velhas lembranças, despertou novos sentimentos e que diabos era essa tal de Nárnia que eles estavam falando?

**N/A:** História se passa depois do no período em que os irmãos Penvensie estão de volta a Inglaterra, antes da Última Batalha.

**Em seu mundo**

a multiplechapterfic by

NaylaS2

Ele estava lá no meio do jardim, parado. Seus cabelos pretos desarrumados constratavam com pequenos flocos de neve que caíam incessantemente. Aquele não era o "Edmundo" idiota e debochado que eu tanto odiara nos meus anos de colégio. Aquele tembém não era o "Edmundo" mudado que sorria ao falar com suas irmãs e fazia uma careta brincalhona ao se dirigir a Pedro. Aquele que estava diante de mim nesse momento não era ninguém que eu conhecesse. Me aproximei devagar.

Sua cabeça estava abaixada e ele nem pareceu notar a minha presença. Queria dizer algo como: "não fique assim" ou " tenho certeza de que a Susana não quis dizer isso" mas nada saía da minha boca. Até porque não conseguia compreender que diabos acabara de se passar dentro de casa. Ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu odeio o inverno. - Foi quase que um sussurro.

- Então - Tentei sorrir. - Você não deveria estar aqui fora. - Passei a mão em seu casaco, limpando-o.

Repassei a cena de agora a pouco na minha cabeça. Isso fora estranho. Totalmente. Aparentemente, a família Pevensie, a perfeita, não era tão perfeita assim. Apesar de não entender o significado das palavras de Susana ( porque tinha que haver um significado), entendi que aquilo deve ter magoado muito Edmundo. Mas ele não estava chorando. Nem sequer trazia uma expressão triste na face.

- Você está certa, como sempre. - Ele forçou um sorriso. - Eu costumava ser muito ruim com você, não é? - Mudou de assunto repentinamente.

- Não muito. - Dei de ombros enquanto acabava de fechar o casaco dele. - Acho que eu implicava com você tanto quanto você comigo.

- Todos diziam que íamos acabar nos casando.

- Mas agora que você virou um rapaz "certinho", acho que não sinto mais o mesmo por você. - Falei em tom meio amargo, minhas tentativas de consolar as pessoas com piadas nunca eram bem sucedidas.

Mas ele riu. Edmundo Pevensie realmente riu de uma das minhas piadas. E de uma totalmente sem graça.

Quando menor, ele era uma das piores crianças que eu já conhecera. Aquele tipo de criança que passa cola no cabelo das outras e rasga os seus trabalhos de desenho. Infelizmente para ele, eu nunca fui muito quietinha e não via nada demais em empurrá-lo da escada sempre que podia. Antes que os outros comecem a pensar que eu mostrava uma veia psicopática quando pequena, devo adivertí-los: Eu era uma criança, não sabia que consequências meus atos poderiam ter. E nem ele. Talvez seja por isso que fomos parar no hospital dezenas de vezes.

- Por que você veio aqui?

- Ela é minha irmã. As regras sociais mandem que nós a visitemos de vez em quando. - Olhei para ele em descrença. Não importa o quão mudado ele estava, ele não nunca se submeteria a regras sociais.

- Ah sim, claro. - Debochei.

- Somos uma família, pelo menos éramos. Acho que deveríamos manter contato.

- Pedro e Lúcia não estavam muito animados.

- Eu os convenci a vir.

- Mesmo não querendo.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Ela veio falar comigo e praticamente implorou pra irmos. Se as pessoas acham difícil resistir a carinha pedinte da Lúcia é porque eles nunca prestaram muita atenção a Susana.

- Acho que a Lu deve ter puxado isso dela. - Sorri. - Apesar de achá-la um pouco...medonha.

- Você acha mesmo? - Ele parecia estar pensando.

- Está brincando? Ela só falta pressionar um espada contra sua garganta para que você mastigue de boca fechada.

- Não uma espada, mas talvez uma adaga. - Os cantos da boca inclinaram-se levemente para cima. Seja o que for que acabara de passar pela sua cabeça, estava divertindo-o. - Ou uma faca.

- Viu o que eu disse? M-E-D-O-N-H-A.

- Eu não diria isso. Acho que está mais para... persuasiva.

- Você realmente gosta dela.

- Ela é minha irmã.

- Você rasgava as bonecas dela quando era pequeno. - Acusei.

- Ela não tem mais bonecas.

- E se tivesse? Ainda as rasgaria?

- Depende. Se isso a fizesse perder essa seriedade nem que seja por um minuto...

Edmundo sempre fora muito bom em esconder seus sentimentos e emoções. Sempre a expressão leve e os olhos indiferentes...Exatamente como ele estava fazendo agora. Senti uma raiva tomar conta de mim e em minha imaginação soquei-o diversas vezes. Pra que isso? O que tem de mais em mostrar fraqueza? Ele não tinha que provar pra ninguém que era forte, que estava bem. Pelo menos não pra mim. Cerrei os dentes mas me mantive quieta. Sei que era a minha vez de dizer algo mas optei por não me pronunciar em prol de não estragar a conversa agradável que estávamos tendo. Tive que engolir toda a frustação e raiva que sentia.

- Susana mudou. - Ele continuou. - É com se fôssemos completamente desconhecidos agora. Você viu o nosso papo na mesa. Discutir sobre o tempo! Era só o que me faltava!

- Pra que discutir sobre o tempo quando podemos fazer uma guerra de comida? - De novo, mania idiota de querer suavizar as coisas com piadas!

Ele riu novamente.

- Você não precisa fingir que tudo que eu falo é engraçado quando não é, sabia?

- Desculpa. - Ele continuou rindo. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. Como ele não conseguia conter-se? O que era tão engraçado? Eu?

- Por que você veio? - Perguntei.

- Acabei de ter um Deja vu!

Ignorei-o.

- Você não tem que fazer as coisas se não quer, se sabe que será magoado... As pessoas de fora podem chamar isso de egoísmo mas, quem liga? Acho que você pode ser egoísta uma vez na vida, desde que isso preserve o seu bem-estar.

Ele me fitou com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos e deu um longo suspiro. Havia entendido o que eu queria dizer.

- Eu odeio o inverno. De verdade. - Seus olhos não se encheram de lágrimas nem nada do tipo, mas essa frase, por mais sem sentido que me parecia, me fez sentir pena, muita pena dele. Me fez querer abraçá-lo, como eu nunca abracei ninguém. Me fez querer querê-lo para mim. Só para mim.

- Quer ir tomar um chocolate quente? - Ele me trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Ma-as, estão todos procurando por você!

- Eu não quero ser encontrado.

- Você já foi. Por mim.

Ele fez uma careta brincalhona.

- Você não conta! Quer ir?

Fiquei sem reação. Era uma pergunta simples. Sim ou não? Não ou sim? Basta escolher uma das duas e falar. É fácil, é simples. Então porque não consegui responder-lhe?

- Já que é assim, vamos! - Ele me puxou pela mão.

Andamos em silêncio até chegar a um café que tinha ali perto. Ele reclamou sobre alguma coisa e apontou para alguma outra coisa. Mas eu não ouvi e nem vi. Porque estava prestando atenção em outra coisa: até aquele exato momento, ele não havia soltado a minha mão um instante sequer.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Vocês já sabem que eu não bato bem da bola, né? Eu fui ver "X-men Origins: Wolverine", isso me lembrou de como eu amo o Gambit e pronto: surgiram duas fanfics minhas Romy. Vai entender. Depois fui ver Star Trek. Deixa eu contar pra vocês. Foi muito engraçado. Estávamos eu e meu namorado no cinema e passou o trailer, que começa com um garotinho fazendo manobras com um carro no estilo "Velozes e furiosos" e o Antonio vira pra mim e fala: 'Affz, pequenos espiões 1275." Aí o guardinha pergunta qual o nome do garoto e ele responde: "James Tiberius Kirk". Estão eu começo a empurrar o Antonio, já meio que surtando, só que não consigo falar nada. Mas logo depois aparece a enterprise, ele entendeu e a gente começou a surtar . O interessante é que eu nunca tinha visto um episódio de Star Trek nem conhecia a história direito mas: filme de ficção científica+ exploração do espaço (eu queria ser astrônoma)+ Sylar sendo o Spock+ Spock tem orelhas pontudas ( É, adoro pessoas com orelhas pontudas e sotaques, é o meu fraco, admito) igual a meu próximo vício. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Vi o filme na estréia, comprei a primeira temporada, estou vendo, quero baixar todos os filmes anteriores e já tenho um projeto de fic. O filme é ótimo, mas os trekkies tem que encarar como um universo alternativo porque se comparar bem com a série original tem uns graves defeitos. Porém não tira o mérito do diretor. Recomendo. Enfim, de que isso interessa a vocês? Provavelmente nada. Mesmo escrevendo compulsivamente sobre esses novos vícios, senti uma saudade enorme de Nárnia e aqui estou eu. Devo postar mais só depois do exame da UERJ que é dia 21 de junho (Deus me proteja). "Estranhos?" é que deve demorar mais porque não sei o que pode acontecer. ahsauhsuahs

Agradecimentos a:

Tenshi Aburame: Sobre a Mel ser esgrimista...não esqueça disso porque terá um capítulo mais para frente falando disso. Aguarde só!

Misty Weasley Malfoy: A boa política é rezar pra eu passar pra UFRJ, ficar feliz e escrever bem mais. hahahaha

Helly: Às vezes eu odeio a Susana, apesar dela ser um dos meus personagens favoritos. Fazer o quê? É um paradoxo.

ANM: Acredita que eu nunca vi caverna do dragão? Bom, pelo filme realmente dá a impressão do Ed ser como você falou mas lendo o livro...sei lá, acho que ele aparenta ter ficado mais sério e responsável com o passar dos anos.

Ingrid: Prooooonto! A Srta Beta não perde tempo. haha o/

Mandar review é fácil, não precisa estar cadastrado e me faz mais feliz. Então, o que estão esperando?

Dá um clique no retângulo aí abaixo.


	7. Chapter 7

- Eu não acredito em você. - Edmundo cruzou os braços na frente do peito por um momento mas logo se inclinou na minha direção, apoiando-os na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos, como se esperasse por minha reação.

Não consegui evitar pensar que, se por algum motivo, eu resolvesse fazer o mesmo que ele, inclinando-me para frente, eu conseguiria beijá-lo. Não que eu quisesse, claro. Só uma observação.

- Todas as garotas que eu conheço são apaixonadas pelo D'Artagnan.

- Bom, eu não sou. - Respondi dando de ombros e me abaixando para bebericar um pouco mais do meu chocolate quente.

O pequeno restaurante onde estávamos era pequeno mas aconchegante e nós éramos as únicas almas vivas na parte interior - Claro que existia um garçom que vivia entrando e saindo da sala, não permanecendo por mais de cinco minutos. - e por causa do silêncio, tudo o que dizíamos soava exageradamente alto e barulhento. Deve ter sido por isso que começamos a sussurrar um para o outro. Ou foi porque era simplesmente divertido? Bom, a questão dos sussurros, além de não ser importante, se mostrou eficaz, pois tudo isso só nos deixávamos com mais vontade de rir do que antes.

- Você não é o quê? - Ele levantou a sobrancelha, dando-me a indicação de que eu provavelmente deveria me preparar para o que viria seguir. - Você não é apaixonada por ele ou não é uma garota?

Então... Como você se prepara para uma pergunta dessas?

Certamente não quase espirrando seu chocolate quente pelo nariz em cima da cara dele por não conseguir conter a risada. O que, para variar, foi exatamete o que eu fiz.

- Não sou apaixonada pelo D'Artagnan. - Esclareci, ainda rindo. - Mas... Se você não estiver muito certo, você pode vir checar a última alternativa. - Assim que as palavras saíram de minha boca, arrependi-me. Não fora tão engraçado quanto eu achei que seria. Para falar a verdade, não fora nem um pouco engraçado. E nem ambígua a frase era. Não tinha para onde correr... o sentido dado era um só. E a consequência seria só uma: eu teria que me matar assim que chegasse em casa.

Aposto que pessoas que pensam duas vezes antes de falar não têm esse problema.

Encolhi-me tanto na cadeira como se assim eu poderia desaparecer mas só consegui atrair mais atenção - até o garçom olhou para mim ao passar - por causa do tom de vermelho que meu rosto adquiriu.

- Você... - Os olhos de Edmundo estavam fixos em seu chocolate quente, o qual ele não parava de mexer com uma colher, que definitivamente não fora feita para se mexer o chocolate quente. - ... Quer que eu queira? - Levantou os olhos por um instante até encontrar os meus e tornou a baixá-los.

- Você quer que eu queira? - Aparentemente ainda me restava uma gota de inteligência pois eu consegui inverter o jogo. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso e sorriu cínico para mim. Eu retribuí, acabando completamente com o clima pesado que tinha se instalado entre nós.

- Você quer que eu queira que você queira?

- Você nao está fazendo muito sentido, sabe disso, não sabe? - Avisei-o rindo.

- E se eu quisesse?

Ele ainda estava sorrindo, o que era um bom sinal. Um verde. As brincadeiras poderiam continuar pois nós voltamos a ser dois amigos que flertam desacaradamente por diversão. O que há de errado nisso?

- Eu sinto muito mas a menos que o seu nome seja "Fitzwilliam" e seu sobrenome seja "Darcy", não creio que você tenha chances. - Balancei a cabeça pra ele, um largo sorriso em meu rosto.

Algo me dizia que eu ia conseguir uma bela câimbra nas bochechas mais tarde.

- Orgulho e Preconceito, huh? - Ele perguntou, virando o copo de chocolate.

- Você conhece? - Eu estava genuinamente surpresa.

Se ele tivesse lido seria o cliché dos clichés.

E eu não iria conseguir resistir.

- Eu tenho duas irmãs. - Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Graças a Deus.

Homens imperfeitos existem. "Mr. Darcy"s existem.

Espera! Isso era pra me fazer sentir melhor?

O cliché da falta de clichés. Tem como ficar pior?

- Então você é uma fã...

- Porque você faz isso soar como algo ruim?

- E não é?

- Não! - Tentei parecer ultrajada mas só conseguir arrancar dele uma risada. - O amor deles consegue ser romântico sem ser meloso. É real, é creível. E antes que você venha discutir comigo, procure lê-lo, pelo menos umas três vezes. Meu orgulho não permite que você insulte meu livro favorito.

- O seu orgulho? - Ele coçou o pescoço como se estivesse pensando. - Então só resta a mim virar um... preconceituoso?

- Você costumava ser. Mas agora que você mudou, não acho que daríamos certos.

Uma palavra descreve tudo o que eu falei agora: "desnecessário". Se ele não perguntou se daríamos certo, por que eu inventar de responder?

- Eu posso ser romântico. Isso é muito melhor, não é?

- Me mostre.

Eu realmente devia pensar antes de responder.

Pego de surpresa pelo pedido, Edmundo abriu a boca como se fosse dizer algo mas logo fechou-a e me encarou por um momento, decidindo o que deveria fazer.

- O que você está esperando? - Eu ri.

- Estou apenas pausando para criar a tensão.

- Bom, eu já estou tensa.

- Eu também. - Edmundo respirou fundo antes de finalmente me pedir: - Feche os olhos.

Eu obedeci.

[center] [b] Continua... [/b] [/center]

[b] N/:A [/b] Então, faz muito tempo que eu não escrevo essa fic, mais de um ano, sério. Peço milhares de desculpas mas é que eu tinha perdido a inspiração pra ela e as minhas outras longs de nárnia, não sei o porquê. Eu escrevia e riscava milhares de vezes, relia os caítulos mas nada parecia bom o bastante. E não sei.. sinto como se eu tivesse mudado um pouco meu estilo de escrita e não queria que ficasse uma diferença gritante... Acho que esse ficou uma mudança perceptível mas um pouco sutil. E realmente fazia um tempo que eu não conseguia apreciar um capítulo meu. Desse eu gostei e então espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês também gostem. O próximo capítulo já está quase terminado também. Sejam bonzinhos e façam valer a pena eu ter perdido minha aula de física para ficar escrevendo isso daqui :hitler:

PS: D'artagnan é o personagem principal do livro "Os três mosqueteiros".


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Não consegui evitar me arrepiar ao sentí-lo tocar meu rosto de leve com as costas das mãos. Um calafrio percorreu todo o meu corpo e eu mordi meu lábio inferior. Isso estava ficando perigoso, eu tinha total e plena consciência do fato. Mas não me mexi e muito menos tentei impedí-lo. No fundo minha curiosidade esperneava, como uma criança mimada, para ser satisfeita. E ela tinha que ser satisfeita. Até onde ele iria? E o principal: Até onde EU iria?

Suas mãos desceram do meu rosto e seus dedos começaram a dançar por meu pescoço, penetrando em meu cachecol. Elas estavam geladas mas senti como se elas pudessem me fazer derreter.

Apenas quando senti a respiração dele queimar minha bochecha, um alarme de proximidade ressoou dentro de minha cabeça e enfim dei-me conta de que isso não era uma brincadeira, não era uma disputa de egos para ver quem desistiria primeiro, isso era real. Eu estava prestes a trocar o meu primeiro beijo com ninguém menos que Edmundo Pevensie. O Edmundo que tentava fazer da minha vida um inferno no colégio mas acabava por torná-la mais divertida. O Edmundo que com quem não mantinha contato a anos e agora ressurgia das cinzas mais alto, mais tranquilo, mais amadurecido e mais... charmosos. Sem o menor aviso prévio. Esse Edmundo estava prestes a me beijar. E talvez, só talvez... isso não fosse tão ruim.

Quer saber? Esqueça o ensino fundamental. Essa situação - aqui e agora - é que era um verdadeiro inferno. Ou pelo menos estava quente quanto.

Lara iria adorar isso - mesmo eu não fazendo a menor idéia do que "isso" significa e significaria no futuro.

Talvez não faça sentido e nem nunca fará. Então tudo que resta a fazer é desistir e esperar.

Eu esperei. Com meus lábios partidos.

Mas nada aconteceu.

- Eu... Sinto muito. - Ele pediu e eu abri meus olhos. - Edmundo se afastou sem graça e tentou rir. - É até engraçado, sabe? Sou terrível nisso de... romance.

E era engraçado mesmo. Hilário, na verdade. Tão hilário que tudo que eu desejava naquele momento era bater com a cabeça dele na parede mais próxima. Quinze vezes seguidas no mínimo.

Isso era estúpido e eu era mais ainda. Como fui acreditar que ele poderia me beijar? Sentia-me tão vulnerável nesse momento que achei que podia quebrar em pedacinhos a qualquer momento. Especialmente porque esse tipo de coisa não acontece comigo, nunca, e sim com garotas como Lara. Garotas bobas, ingênuas e apaixonadas que vivem perdendo o controle.

- Você é realmente terrível. - Respondi secamente. E não só em romance, tive que morder meu lábio para não adicionar.

Nesse exato momento só existia uma pessoa que eu odiava mais que ele: EU. Porque eu não tinha perdido o controle, eu havia entregado a ele em uma bandeja de prata.

Senti lágrimas se formando no canto dos meus olhos e quase gritei de frustação. Não precisava de um lembrete físico da minha própria estupidez. Tentei levantar mas ele segurou a minha mão e puxou-me de volta para o meu lugar.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Então... é... não digam depois que eu não avisei


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9  
- Eu sinto muito. - Edmundo sussurrou para mim.  
É, eu também. De ter te conhecido.  
- Eu... Eu gosto de você, Mel. - Ele parecia desesperado para achar as palavras certas. - Eu entrei em pânico, não queria... não queria estragar... com uma brincadeira idiota... Eu não... aaah, pela juba do leão, nós podemos esquecer isso? Podemos voltar a ser amigos? - Fixou o olhar no chão e largou a minha mão.  
Enquanto uma parte de mim queria gritar um alto e sonoro "NÃO", uma outra parte se comoveu. Eu realmente gosto dele - provavelmente mais do que deveria. E ele se mostrou uma ótima companhia... Eu estava me divertindo antes disso tudo. Suspirei.  
- Certo. Somos amigos. - Peguei a mão dele de volta e a apertei de leve, fazendo-o levantar os olhos. - Mas com uma condição.  
- Qualquer uma.  
- Sem beijos. Sem quase-beijos. - Corrigi-me.  
Não poderia passar por isso de novo.  
- Sem quase-beijos. - Ele concordou e sorriu para mim.  
- E... - Ri. - Você vai pagar a conta. - Apontei para os copos de chocolate quente.  
- Parece justo.  
E agora? O pacto está firmado e somos amigos. Então... nós nos abraçamos? Amigos se abraçam, não é? Mas não seria estranho depois disso tudo? Bom, alguma coisa precisava ser feita ao invés de ficarmos parados olhando um para a cara do outro... de mãos dadas? Ele percebeu no mesmo momento que eu, largamos a mão do outro e puxamos a nossa de volta com força.  
Voltamos a sentar um de frente para o outro e Edmundo rompeu o silêncio.  
- Então.. Se você não gosta do D'artagnan, quem é seu personagem favorito?  
Eu tive que parar o momento para lembrar do assunto. Parecia que muito tempo havia passado desde que começamos a discutir o livro.  
- Milady de Winter. O quê? - Perguntei, rindo da expressão dele. - Ela é poderosa.  
- Poderosa... Demais. Eu só... fiquei com medo de você agora. Ela é um ídolo ou algo do tipo?  
- Exatamente. Quero ser como ela quando crescer. - Brinquei.  
- Que bom que então, isso nunca vai acontecer. - Ele colocou a mão na minha cabeça, zombando da minha altura. - Ok, desculpe, desculpe. - Riu do olhar mortal que lancei para ele. - Dos mosqueteiros, de quem você gosta?  
- Eu gosto de todos... Honestamente, gostaria que "Os três mosqueteiros" se referisse a literalmente três mosqueteiros. Mas Aramis é meu predileto.  
- Eu também gosto dele. Ele é inteligente.  
E também pensa antes de falar, o que é uma qualidade muito importante.  
- Nem fale! Aquele capítulo sobre a tese dele...  
- É genial! - Edmundo me interrompeu. - Eu não poderia pensar em mais nada a adicionar.  
- Eu meio que ia falar que pulei esse capítulo. - Sorri amarelo.  
- Ah. - Ele pareceu extremamente desconfortável.  
- Então você é... religioso? - Eu estava tendo um grande problema para aceitar que ouvira isso. - Daqueles que lêem a Bíblia e coisas assim?  
- Bom, é. Mas não é tão ruim, sabe?  
- Eu não acredito em Deus. Mas se realmente existir uma entidade responsável por tirar ambos os meus pais de mim, eu não a idolatraria.  
- Talvez tudo isso aconteceu por uma razão...  
- Pare aí mesmo. - Adverti. - Eu não preciso ouvir sobre superação de um cara que nunca perdeu nada na vida! - Não quis soar tão grossa mas ele não podia vir com esse sermão pra cima de mim.  
Ele não sabe como é. Ninguém deveria ter que saber.  
Edmundo abaixou a cabeça, como se algo que eu tivesse tido o atingira em cheio.  
- Você não sabe. - Respondeu entre os dentes, fazendo com que eu me sentisse culpada. por julgá-lo.  
- Sinto muito.  
- Tudo bem, não tinha como você saber. - Balançou a cabeça. - Eu não estou aqui para te converter, Mel. Só estou dizendo que poderia te ajudar.  
Eu não preciso de ajuda. Nunca precisei.  
- Eu leio a Bíblia no dia que você ler "Orgulho e Preconceito". - Falei brincando, doida para mudar de assunto.  
- Nós temos um acordo, senhorita.  
- ED! - Lúcia entrou correndo nesse exato momento e atirou-se nos braços do irmão, que havia se levantado no instante em que a ouviu. - Nós ficamos preocupados, não sabíamos onde procurar.  
Pedro entrou depois dela e pôs a mão no ombro de Edmundo. - O que vou fazer com você? - Perguntou cansado. Provavelmente de procurar pelo mais novo.  
- Você poderia pagar minha conta. - Ed respondeu divertido.  
Pedro suspirou fundo e olho o irmão como se disesse: "eu sou o irmão mais velho e mesmo que você queira - e eu sei que você quer - não vai conseguir esconder a verdade de mim fazendo brincadeiras e fingindo que ela não existe. Então é melhor que você pare com a enrolação e vá direto ao assunto".  
Uau. E eu que pensei que era uma coisa que só Lara conseguia fazer.  
- Eu sinto muito, tá? - Edmundo suspirou. - Eu sinto muito, Lu. - Sussurrou para a irmã caçula que continuava abraçada a ele e não parecia disposta a largá-lo tão cedo. - Eu só queria ficar sozinho.  
Pedro levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para mim. Desviei o olhar.  
- Não é assim, Pete. - Edmundo respondeu a uma pergunta que não fora feita. - Eu estou bem agora... De verdade.  
- Quando você vai começar a me escutar, Ed?  
- Eu sempre escuto, apenas escolho não ouvir. - Nem eu nem Lúcia conseguimos conter uma risadinha com a explicação que o moreno fornecera. - Mas em minha defesa, eu já t disse que não sou muito bom em aceitar ordens.  
- Eu sei. - Pedro riu mas logo recuperou a seriedade. - Mas você não precisa fazer isso sozinho. Você pode recorrer a mim, a Lúcia ou até a Mel.  
Espera...  
- O quê? - Eu e Ed perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.  
- Você sao amigos, não? Além disso você realmente aparenta ter ficado bem depois de conversar com ela. - O mais velho explicou.  
Antes que eu pudesse pensar em responder algo, Lúcia virou-se para mim para agradecer e começamos uma conversa.  
- Eu sinto muito interromper. - Pedro intrometeu-se. - Mas Linda e Lara devem estar preocupadas já.  
- Ah, é! - Bati com a mão na testa. Como fui esquecer da minha irmã? - Eu tenho que... - Apontei para a porta. - Mas... - Virei-me para Edmundo - Nós deveríamos... manter contato.  
- Sim, sim, claro. Deixa eu pegar o seu telefone. - Ele foi pegar um guardanapo para anotar mas Pedro o impediu.  
- Eu jpa anotei o telefone delas.  
Uau. Lara é rápida.  
- Nesse caso... Me liga? - Fiz uma careta assim que as duas palavras saíram da minha boca. Desde quando eu havia me transformado em Lara?  
- Claro, a gente se vê.  
Sai do restaurante mas fiquei observando-os pelo vidro da janela. Pedro puxou o irmão para um abraço e Lúcia riu gostoso antes de abraçar os dois. Não consegui deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja, esquecendo completamente que há não mais que quinze minutos atrás, eu havia jurado odiá-lo pelo resto da minha vida.  
Continua...

N/A: **Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe pela demora. E muito obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas de todos vocês. Eu queria muito que eles tivessem se beijado mas pelo menos eles voltaram a ser amigos, amigos que flertam descaradamente huhuhu O Ed é com certeza meu personagem favorito e sinto falta de descrever os pensamentos dele nessa fic, porque ela é POV da mel, né? =/ Mas tentem entender o lado dele também, sim? Beijos e até semana que vem =***


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10  
- Heaven, I'm in heaven. - Cantarolei para o telefone, que estava perfeitamente encaixado entre meu rosto e meu ombro, enquanto arrumava a gaveta do meu quarto. - And my heart beats so that I can't hardly speak... - Não consegui conter uma risada no final do verso ao ouví-lo, do outro lado da linha, começar a assobiar, mas ele não ia me ganhar assim tão fácil. Continuei a cantar. - And I seem to find the happiness I seek... - Prolonguei a última palavra, quebrando toda a melodia que Edmund estava se esforçando para fazer, com uma grande gargalhada.  
- O que foi isso? - Ele perguntou, obviamente se divertindo com a situação.  
- Você estava me atrapalhando, então eu achei melhor parar. - Porque, lógico, tinha que ser culpa dele, não minha. - Você estava fora do ritmo.  
- Fora do SEU ritmo, do ritmo que você acabou de inventar e que por sinal é horrível, você quer dizer.  
- Hey! - Gritei, tentando parecer zangada, mas droga, eu estava rindo tanto que apenas respirar parecia-me difícil, quanto mais fazer qualquer outra coisa.  
Ele me respondeu com outra risada gostosa.  
- Pare de rir! - Ordenei, entre risadas.  
E eu que pensei que não poderia rir mais do que já estava rindo. Como sou ingênua.  
- Pare você! - Veio a resposta rápida.  
- Isso é idiota. - Que bom, agora, não só minha barriga mas também minhas bochechas estavam começando a doer e eu tive a impressão que se eu não parasse de rir, era capaz de eu ter alguma espécie de caimbra e deixar meu rosto paralizado nessa risada maníaca e meio psicopática. Compartilhei com ele meus pensamentos.  
Fora algo que eu não deveria ter feito. Só piorou a situação.  
- Por quê? - Ele finalmente falou, quando conseguiu parar de rir para respirar. - Por que mesmo que você foi cantar "Cheek to cheek"?  
- Porque você falou que eu canto muito mal. - Expliquei, deitando-me na cama. - Então eu decidi provar o contrário.  
- Certo... Mas você ainda canta mal!  
- Oh, pare com isso!  
- Okay, okay! Mas sério... Posso te fazer uma pergunta... Hum... séria?  
- Sim, claro.  
- Você já... Dançou de bochecha colada com alguém? - Mesmo não podendo vê-lo, eu sabia que ele estava corando. Então eu tinha duas opções: eu podia falar a verdade ou eu podia zoar com a cara dele.  
Ou talvez eu pudesse fazer os dois.  
- Está brincando? O mais próximo que eu cheguei de um "romance" - Fiz aspas com os dedos, mesmo sabendo que ele não podia me ver. - Foi quando eu recebi um cartão de dia dos namorados. Era bem bonitinho... tinha o desenho de uma abelhinha e estava escrito " _Bee_my valetine." na capa. Dentro todos os corações estavam rabiscados por caneta preta e estava escrito "eu espero que você morra envenenada por uma abelha". Parece familiar?  
- Bem, desculpe por isso. Mas se serve de consolo... Você foi a única pessoa pra quem eu mandei um.  
- Não, não serve de consolo. - Acho que eu soaria bem mais convincente se não estivesse rindo tanto. - Eu choro abraçada a ele toda noite.  
- Você soaria bem mais convincente se não estivesse rindo tanto, sabia? - Sabia, claro. Mas isso nada invalidava. - Mas você ainda tem esse cartão?  
- Não. - Girei de costas, enrolando-me no fio. - Eu rasguei em pedacinhos minúsculos e taquei no seu prato de almoço no dia seguinte, lembra?  
- Como eu pude esquecer disso?  
- Mas, hey, você quer se desculpar?  
- Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas?  
- Claro. - Disse, fingindo-me de sonsa.  
- Eu poderia ter morrido se comesse aquilo.  
- Vaso ruim não quebra. E além do mais, eu te dei a perfeita desculpa pra jogar seu almoço fora... Você nunca comia aquilo mesmo...  
- Ainda não vejo por que eu te devo desculpas.  
- Você partiu meu coração?  
- Que coração, Milady de Winter?  
Eu ri com a resposta.  
- O que eu teria se você não tivesse o quebrado com aquele cartão de ódio! - Coloquei uma das mãos em cima do meu coração, para dramatizar.  
- Certo! O que eu posso fazer?  
- Você aceitou, sério? Posso pedir ... qualquer coisa?  
- Humm... Não?  
Tarde demais.  
- Você já aceitou. Agora deixe-me ver... Eu quero que você... - Parei para pensar mas me decidi subitamente. - Cante.  
- O quê?  
- É injusto que só você tenha o prazer de comentar na minha falta de habilidade musical. Eu reivindico o mesmo direito.  
- Como se você precisasse de um motivo para tirar sarro de mim.  
- Cante. - Pedi mais uma vez. - Por favor.  
- Sinto muito por desapontá-la mas eu tenho plena coinsciência de minhas habilidades ou da falta delas e não te darei tal munição.  
- Edmundo... Por favor. - Tentei afinar a voz, fazendo-a se parecer com a de uma criança- Por favor, por favor, por favor... - Continuei.  
- Não. - Ele repetiu, começando a rir.  
Ele já estava no papo.  
Continuei minha súplica sem parar até que...  
- Certo! Apenas cale a boca! - Ele pediu rindo.  
- Sim, Vossa Majestade. - Repliquei, tentando fazer graça.  
Mas ele não respondeu.  
- Ed?  
O silêncio continuou.  
- Edmundo?  
- Eu estou pensando numa música.  
- Ah, ok.  
- Você promete não rir?  
- Não.  
- Eu te odeio. Argh... Tá, lá vai: Someday... when i'm awfully low. When the world is cold... - Ele começou a cantar, sua voz tão baixa que eu tive que pressionar o telefone contra meu ouvido com mais força. - I will feel a glow, just thinking oooof you... And the way you look... tonight. - Ele sussurrou a última palavra como um suspiro e eu tremi só de imaginá-lo cantando isso perto de mim, seus lábios roçando minha orelha. Os pêlos do meu pescoço se arrepiaram.  
Então eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia fazer: Eu ri. Mas eu ri muito.  
- Eu te odeio! - Ele respondeu, também não conseguindo conter uma gargalhada. - Você é horrível.  
- Sinto muito, sinto muito... - Respondi obviamente não sentindo nem um pouco.  
- Então... How do you look tonight? [1]  
- Vamos ver... Eu estou de pijama verde e... como eu passei o dia todo na cama, acho que não devo estar muito diferente do "" de "O médico e o monstro".  
- Encantandora, como sempre, então.  
- Oh, obrigada, querido. - Ri. - Mas sério...  
Daonde saiu o "querido"?  
- Melanie! Pare de falar com o seu namorado para que eu possa falar com o meu! - A porta se escancarou e Lara entrou no meu quarto, batendo o pé de tanta impaciência.  
- Só um momento. - Pedi para Edmundo e me virei para encarar minha irmã. - Ed não é eu namorado e Pedro não é o seu.  
- Ainda não. - Ela me corrigiu e pegou o telefone da minha mão. - Oh, oi, Ed. Seu irmão está?  
- Hey, eu estou usando! - Gritei com ela, ficando de pé em cima da cama para pegar de volta.  
- Só um momento. - Ela falou para ele e tampando a boca do telefone, virou-se para mim. - Oh, querida, porque você não deixa sua querida irmã falar com seu futuro querido namorado enquanto você vai fazer algo de "queridamente" útil antes que nossa querida madastra volte.  
Droga, ela me ouviu.  
- Certo, você venceu. - Trinquei os dentes mas conti qualquer impulso que tinha de matá-la e olhei para o chão. Sabia que a dexaria culpada.  
- Então, Ed, minha irmã está se tornando insuportável a cada dia que passa... Acho que vocês precisam se ver. O que você sugere?  
Espera... O quê?  
- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?  
- Vingança, doce vingança. - Ela me respondeu, sem emitir som.  
- Me devolve! - Gritei, saltando e aterrisando do lado dela.  
- Aham... Aham... É... Ela vai gostar. Uhum... Parece bom. Aham, até lá. Tchau.  
- NÃÃÃÃOOO! - Bati com o pé com força no chão. Estava tão irritada que achava que podia explodir o quarteirão inteiro, de tanta raiva que eu estava.  
Lara revirou simplesmente revirou os olhos.  
- Está marcado, vocês dois vão duelar na quinta-feira. Depois você liga pra ele para dar mais detalhes. - Ela simplesmente me comunicou mas logo voltou-se para o telefone. - Ai, oi, Pedro.  
Foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos. Se eu ficasse ouvindo toda essa melação, eu muito provavelmente iria acabar ficando com hiperglicemia. E eu não posso morrer agora. Aparentemente tenho um duelo na quinta que eu não perderia por nada desse mundo.  
Continua  
N/A:PRIMEIRO DE TUDO, EU TENHO UM AVISO A FAZER! Esse capítulo é dedicado a minha amiga linda, escritora maravilhosa e leitora assídua, Jodivise! Porque mesmo que ela não tenha acertado as músicas, ela merece Vi, você é fantástica e eu te adoro tanto Até porque ela super nasceu na época errada que nem eu, né não? Espero que esse capítulo tenha te feito surtar, vi, estou aqui para isso! *-*  
Aaaaah, eu adorei esse capítulo. E tem duas de minhas músicas preferidas. Sério, quando eu to me sentindo mal, eu não consigo parar de ver o vídeo do fred astaire cantando "cheek to cheek" pra ginger rogers. É lindo demais. Ai, sou apaixonada pelo Fred, me deeeeeixem! Esse capítulo exigiu uma pesquisada de minha parte, mas nada que eu não adorei fazer! Então espero que vocês tenham gostado =D  
quero o Ed cantando "the way you look tonight" para mim  
[1] Quando o Ed pergunta "How do you look tonight", é como se ele perguntasse: "Como você está parecendo hoje a noite?" que é meio que um trocadilho com a música, sabem?

Agradecimentos também as minhas leitoras do Fanfiction: Melzita, Misty Weasley Malfoy, Lunara Tonks Lupin, Manga Albina, Annie e Tay DS. Muito, muito, muito obrigada. Singifica muito pra mim ler os comentários de vocês. Agora, gente, minhas outras fics de Nárnia estão em hiatsu e assim permanecerão até eu acabar essa fanfic aqui. Vou fazer uma de cada vez, ok? Desculpem .-. Mas por favor, não desistam de mim xD E bom, sobre a Melanie ir pra Nárnia com o Ed, isso temos que esperar para ver. Huhuhu.

Beijos.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap tulo 11

Mesmo com a data do nosso duelo - porque n o era um encontro, como Lara insiste em ficar gritando para mim a cada minuto - se aproximando - um pouco devagar demais, na minha opini o, Edmundo n o foi o primeiro Pevensie que encontrei naquela semana.  
Foi numa ter a-feira a noite quando eu estava trabalhando com meu tio no bar que outrora pertencera a meu pai como eu costumava a fazer desde pequena - Embora eu acredite n o ter sido de tanta valia naquela poca. A nica diferen a que agora eu recebo para tal e vou guardando o dinheiro para minha viagem secreta para a Gr cia, pa s que me encantava desde pequena por sua mitologia. Ir para l seria o mais perto que eu conseguiria chegar de entrar dentro de um livro, dentro de uma hist ria, de uma fic o... At porque a vida real sempre me pareceu enfadonha demais. O duelo que Lara marcou com Edmundo seria amanh e mesmo que eu nunca fosse capaz de admitir para algu m, eu j estava quase subindo as paredes de excita o. Malditas horas que n o passavam! Fazia um bom tempo desde que eu duelara com algu m que prestasse. Oh, Ed, bom que voc n o me decepcione! pensei mas logo ri ao perceber a ambiguidade da frase. Descansei a cabe a nas m os e balancei-a de um lado para o outro. Eu estava entediada e quando isso acontece, certos assuntos tendem a pipocar sem parar na minha cabe a, uma coisa levando a outra, que leva a outra, que leva... ao nosso quase beijo no caf . N o. Pensamento ruim, hora de mudar.  
Suspirei fundo, olhando ao redor do bar, procurando por algo que me distra sse. Hoje o movimento fora fraco e j fazia quinze minutos desde que o ltimo cliente sa ra. Talvez j estivesse na hora de fech -lo mas logo afastei essa sugest o. Eu gosto daqui. Existem muitas mem rias de uma garotinha de cabelos pretos, olhos verdes e bochechas rosadas sentada no balc o observando um adulto de cabelos claros andar por entre as mesas, sorrindo-lhe de vez e chamando-lhe para apresent -la a um grupo de amigos como: "Essa aqui meu pequeno p de caf ."  
Era assim que meu pai me chamava justamente por eu ser a nica morena em uma fam lia s de loiros. No in cio eu me zangava mas ele me explicou que eu puxava a minha av paterna e passava horas contando-me hist rias de sua inf ncia e do qu o especial minha av Leonor era. E que por consequ ncia, eu era uma menina mais do que especial a seus olhos.  
Tudo que eu me lembro de minha av era que seus bolos de chocolates eram maravilhosos.  
Infelizmente esse foi um dom que eu n o herdei. Mas eu consigo chutar a bunda de muitos garotos que se consideram o m ximo em um duelo de espadas. Ent o, , acho que um diferencial e tanto.  
Voltando ao meu pai, acho que nunca percebi o quanto gostava de tal apelido at ele para de us -lo. Ent o acho que o maldito clich de "S damos valor as coisas quando as perdemos" verdadeiro. E bastante triste, pra falar a verdade.  
Respirei fundo, meu pai era uma pessoa feliz, exageradamente feliz, como Lara, e sinto como se fosse trair sua mem ria se eu me deixasse deprimir.  
Fui trazida de volta a realidade quando Susana Pevensie adentrou o recinto e sentou-se em uma das mesas mais longes, pedindo que eu a servisse um vinho. Mordi o l bio inferior, perguntando-me mentalmente se ela me reconhecera e assim o fiz. Uma, duas, tr s, quatro, cinco vezes.  
Olhei o rel gio da parede pela d cima quinta vez desde a chegada dela. J passara bastante da hora de fechar. Mas ela n o se levantou, e duvidava que conseguiria, depois de ter bebido tanto. Aproximei-me.  
- Voc quer que eu chame o Richard para te buscar?  
- Richard um idiota! - Ela exclamou e ia bater com o copo na mesa mas eu o salvei a tempo, tomando-o para mim. Mesmo surpresa com tal afirma o, eu sentei-me de frente para ela. Porque claramente n o se deve abandonar uma pessoa conhecida b bada que est chorando. Muito menos algu m que conhece Richard. Susana poderia soltar que ele brocha e, por mais que eu j desconfie, sempre bom ter uma confirma o.  
- Eu achava que voc gostava dele... Voc sabe? Por ele ser seu namorado e tal...  
- Isso acabou comigo, estragou-me! - Susana n o estava fazendo muito sentido. - Richard bonito, rico, carinhoso... Tudo que uma garota quer, tudo que eu sempre quis!  
- Mas voc n o quer mais? - Franzi as sobrancelhas.  
- Eu estava me acostumando, n o foi f cil, droga... Mas eu estava conseguindo... E ent o, eu voltei pra... L ! E encontrei... Ele! - Cada exclama o era seguida de um solu o. - E pronto! Est tudo acabado! - Pressionou os punhos contra os olhos mas isso n o impediu mais l grimas de cairem. - Est tudo acabado porque a Inglaterra n o boa o bastante, ningu m... Ningu m bom o bastante... N o como ele. E isso t o est pido, eu sou t o est pida.  
Eu estava ficando angustiada, sentia como se fosse a minha vez de dizer alguma coisa, de tentar confort -la mas nada me vinha a mente.  
- Eu realmente queria muito saber o que eu fiz de t o horr vel para ser banida... Porque foi isso que aconteceu, com todo n s! Eu preciso esquecer mas eles n o me deixam! Eles n o deixam porque ele s o fortes... Fortes e bons! Mas eu n o... - Sua voz foi falhando a cada palavra. - Eu odeio tudo isso. - Sussurrou.  
- Ohe, Susana... - Tomei as m os dela nas minhas. - Seja o que foi que aconteceu entre voc e seus irm os... - Porque ela tinha que estar falando deles. - N o importa, n o importa porque eles te amam. Mesmo eu, que so estive na companhia de voc s por um dia j posso afirmar isso. Olha...O amor... - Mordi o l bio sem saber como continuar. Estava come ando a parecer um daqueles livros de auto-ajuda que Linda tanto l .  
- N o suficiente. N o dessa vez. - Ela afundou a cabe a nas m os.  
Droga! Levantei-me e enconstei em seu ombro.  
- Voc ... Quer um abra o? - Minha voz pareceu t o estranha e idiota que tive que reunir todas as for as que possu a para n o fazer uma careta.  
- Eu n o sou abra ada. Eu abra o. - Susana nem se dignou a levantar os olhos. - uma grande diferen a. Eu n o sou pequena, fr gil ou chorosa... Como agora... Eu n o posso ser.  
- Voc ... Quer que eu ligue para algu m, ent o?  
- A "pessoa" - Fez aspas com as m os e come ou a rir histericamente, at que suas risadas se transformaram em solu os. - Com quem eu quero falar n o pode ser contactada por um telefone.  
Eu n o percebi que continuava mordendo meu l bio at sentir o gosto de sangue. Afastei-me relutantemente. O ar parecia t o pesado e sufocante que comecei a me sentir mal tamb m. Chegando no balc o, eu lambi meu machucado no l bios inferior e continuei olhando minha nica cliente por um bom tempo at finalmente me decidir. Peguei o telefone.  
Eu n o poderia ajud -la, mas conhecia algu m que talvez pudesse.

Continua...

N/A: Ent o, povo. Esse cap tulo foi bem angst, hein? Juro que ele n o estava nos meus planos mas... simplesmente saiu Tadinha da Susana . Eu a amo demais, cara, e principalmente, eu a entendo.  
Eu n o shippo muito Suspian mais minhas leitoras fi is shippam e eu quero faz -las felizes. s voc prestar bastante aten o que voc vai ver o Caspian nesse cap tulo ;D E a maneira como o pai da Melanie a chamava, a maneira que meu bisav chamava a minha m e, achei t o fofo que eu tive que usar. E Melanie, I feel your pain, quando eu era pequena, eu odiava ser a nica loira numa fam lia de morenos...

Espero que tenham gostado desse ca tulo! Beeeeeiiijos! 


End file.
